pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intense Universe
The Intense Universe is the setting for a number of stories, including Tommy and PJ, Factor Ten and Out of Toon. Nature The Intense Universe consists of approximately three dozen dimensions stacked tridthwise. Like the Otter Island multiverse, it has funnels at the apos and zakos. Unlike the other multiverse, it is completely closed. There is no O-gate and neither people nor objects may enter or leave. Communication with other universes is only possible through fiction. Good magic does not exist in the Intense universe. However, psionics do exist and may be used for good or evil. Time travel is not possible in the Intense universe. Instead of fae, the Intense Universe has cosmics who see to its proper running. The highest authority among the cosmics is an alliance of nine good beings. These are approximately balanced by the Council of the Unholy, an alliance of evil beings. History The Intense Universe makes its significant departure with real history when three ancient empires join forces to take over the world. The resulting axis develops crude spaceship technology and begins building a base on the moon from which they can bomb any enemy without fear of retaliation. A rebel alliance defeats the empire and takes over their fleet, completely destroying the moon base and creating the lunar seas in the process. For many years, the alliance keeps the peace by watching over the world from orbit. One day, a boy named Mier is called by a dream to settle Venus. During the course of his story, Venus Red, Mier discovers research that the empire had done into genetic manipulation and uses their technology to alter the DNA of the colonists, enabling them to photosynthesize and thus survive in the high carbon dioxide atmosphere of Venus. These people become the sithons, and eventually evolve into the vegetaliens. The rest of the fleet continues to advance technologically while the nations of earth rise and fall. Soon, they are able to leave the solar system, and do. Using their genetic manipulation, they create many new creatures, both from their own race and from scratch. The spacefaring humans divide into two species. One branch becomes the physically superior sirzits while the other become the mentally advanced drotes. The two races become rivals, eventually going to war. With their technology, the drotes nearly anihilate the sirzits before moving on out of the galaxy. In the galaxy of Limifon, scientists Zungo Utra and Jovian Crit develop twelve races of earth animals. After an expedition leaves for yet another galaxy, the animals revolt, either killing or assimilating all drotes. Many return to the motherworld, Earth, where they live in secret to this day. In the Fornax galaxy, the drotes have reached their ultimate potential, but are outdone by their own genetic technology. An artificially created plague wipes out the entire civilization, save a few individuals who escape to the Milky way. About the same time, benevolent mutations skyrocket on earth, creating an unusual surplus of super-powered humans. it is during this time that the three calamities occur. The Three Calamities During the first calamity, evil cosmics attempt to stem the rising tide of good guys by sending in evil robot doubles with powers equal to the originals. The second, known as The Tumult, sees the closed nature of the Intense Universe breached by one reality-altering individual, threatening the very existence of everything. In the third, the Concept X Campaigns, the most powerful conceptuals ever to exist escape from their prison in The Abyss at the zakos of the universe. Each and every super-hero team now discovers that they have been engineered by the cosmics to eliminate exactly one of these threats. The Galactic Age The galactic age begins when the ant-like Tsveloskans see a number of growing civilizations ready to enter the galactic community, and perceive each as a different potential threat. They therefore propose an alliance so that each of these cultures can be "trained" under their enlightened guidance. This alliance, which begins with Tolvkoi, Xequephez, Zirco, Terra, Knocrecia, Lengavo and Maximus Supreme, rapidly expands to well over fifty worlds and becomes known as the United federation of Worlds, or UFW. By this time, Venus has become nearly uninhabitable due to runaway greenhouse effects, and must be evacuated, as seen in Tommy and PJ. Although supers still exist at this time, they have formed clans which eventually become their own races in their own corners of the galaxy. Two galactic wars erupt during this age. Series set herein Intense Stories Critter-Man Vic Torious Tommy and PJ The Last Otter Warrior Weird Warriors Beastknights The Square Pegs Chronicles of Procyon Chronicles of Fuzz Factor Ten Critter Caves of Venus category: settings